Angel, Reaching for my heart
by artemis-nz
Summary: Belief can be a powerful thing. Yami/Yugi.


**This is absolute pure fluff, and really as far as I can tell it has no plot line. It was just something I made up pretty much on the spur of the moment, but I decided to publish it anyway, just because having it merely sitting there on my hard drive was annoying the hell out of me. Hope you all enjoy!**

Yugi sat up in bed, not knowing what had made him wake.

Looking around, he sought for the reason. Everything was quiet, and, looking down, he could see Yami still lay peacefully in sleep, a smile curving at his mouth and countering his usual stern features. Yugi couldn't feel anything wrong at all, but somehow, he couldn't go back to sleep. Slipping out of the sheets, he got out of the bed and walked over to the window, wincing slightly at the cold floor that made his feet tingle.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, seemed out of the ordinary – in fact, everything was right. He was with Yami now, and so to him, everything was right with the world.  
Yugi remembered the times he had shared with the ancient Pharaoh. How they, together, had defeated the worst of enemies. They had been through it all, facing challenges and helping others to do the same.

And then, when Yugi had discovered his feelings, deeper than those of a brother or friend for his yami, he had never wanted to let them go. It seemed Yami had also felt the same way, and though it was a while since either had admitted this to the other, the confession that had followed was so sweet that it seemed the very sky had wept for them in joy as they stood in the rain and embraced, declaring their love...

A small tune came to the teen then, and he began, very softly, to sing – although he could not say where the words came from.

_Just a smile, and the rain is gone_

_Can hardly believe it_

_There's an angel standing next to me_

_Reaching for my heart_

_Just a smile, and there's no way back_

_Can hardly believe it_

_There's an angel calling me_

_Reaching for my heart_

Yugi felt a warm pair of arms go around him, and he snuggled into them as they tightened around his waist blissfully.

"It is a beautiful song, aibou."

"Thanks, Yami. I don't even know where it came from, it was just... there."

"Aibou?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Why are you standing at the window? Is there something troubling you?"

"No, Yami. I don't know why I woke up, but I just couldn't go back to sleep, and I didn't want to wake you."

There was a comfortable silence as they stood some moments longer, just looking out of the window at the velvety sky stretching endlessly before them.

"Yami... do you think we'll ever be separated?"

"No, aibou. I love you too much to even think about leaving you for another. You know this."

"No, I mean not for another person... if I die, or if you have to leave..."

There was another pause while the spirit framed his answer.

"It is true, Yugi, that eventually, even if it is not for a great many years to come, you will die. And, now that I have my own body, it too will one day pass into the next world, as all living forms do."

"Then... then we will be apart from each other. I don't want to lose you! Not ever."

"Ah, but sometimes it does not work that way."

"It... doesn't?"

"Let me tell you a story, aibou. I remember it being told to me long ago, when I wondered aloud what would become of people after their bodies had departed this world. I was told of a legend, that talked of a couple once loving each other so deeply that, even after death, their souls could not be parted. Once in the afterlife, the Gods saw that the two were so close as to be not two separate people, but rather two halves of the same whole. They were therefore granted a most sacred gift, that allowed them to be together even after their mortal bodies had been scattered to the Four Winds. Their spirits lived on to always be with one another, and to guide those who also loved as deeply as they."

"So, the spirits of the two in love were together forever?"

"Yes, and not only that, but the legend also said those two spirits could grant others that same gift, if only one loved another deep enough."

"...Do you believe that, Yami?"

Yami smiled as he looked directly into those wide amethyst eyes he adored so much.

"Once, aibou, a very long time ago, I would never have believed such a thing to be possible. But now, looking at you, I could not believe anything else."

Yugi's eyes widened still further at his yami's words, and the hint of a blush tinted his cheeks.

"Yami... but how do you know? Do you really think that'll happen?"

And Yami, leaning down to catch his aibou's lips in a passionate yet gentle kiss, could only give one answer.

"I have no doubt, Yugi."


End file.
